The Devil's Touch
by WooWoo316
Summary: The only thing evil craves is innocence. Will she succumb to the darkness or embrace her fate?
1. Through the Eyes of a Child

A/N: Okay so I feel really bad because I'm still writing four other stories, but I can't help it! I wanna see if anyone likes this one. It's been bothering me for a few days now and I just need to write it out. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything copyright. The ideas however are mine :)

**The Devil's Touch**

**Through the Eyes of a Chlid**

A woman jumped out of bed with a look of fear on her face. She ran into the room adjacent from hers and shook the sleeping child up.

"Mina...Mina...sweetheart wake up," she whispered urgently.

Mina's eyes opened slowly, "Mommy?"

"Shhhhh. Darling, we need to leave now. Remember what I told you before."

The little girl nodded her head and got out of bed quietly. She dressed quickly and grabbed her stuff bear off the nightstand. Silently, mother and daughter ran down the stairs. They almost reached the kitchen when a noise arose from the dark. The color drained from her cheeks and she began to panic. She motioned her daughter to hid in a space behind the cupboard. Mina sucked her thumb and hugged her companion.

"Baby, I want you to stay in here and not make any sounds. If something bad happens to me, run as far away as you can."

"Okay Mommy."

Green eyes stared into azure ones. She kissed her daughter and closed the door. She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife off the rack.

"Nice to see your doing well, Natalie."

She backed away from the man sitting at the table. He smirked at her experssion. He was about 6'4" and 170 pounds of muscle. His hair was a pale shade of blond and his eyes were a light blue. He wore a pin-striped suit and expensive shoes. However, he reeked of insanity and greed.

"What are you doing here?"

He pressed his fingers together, "I come for what is rightfully mine."

Mina peeked through a small crack in the wall. She saw her mother grip the knife harder in her hand.

"She doesn't belong to you."

He chuckled coldly, "It's not your place to decide my love. Now let's be adult and get this over with. My patience is wearing thin."

Natalie shook her head, "I'm not telling you where she is. I killed her so you would never claim her soul."

He played with a coin between his fingers, "You're lying Natalie, but I'll give you one more chance. Where is she?"

She spat down at his feet, "Go to hell."

A force knocked her against the wall and broke the counter. He stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Why do you have to make me mad sweetheart? All I want is Mina and I'll spare your life."

Natalie spit blood out of her mouth, "You bastard from hell, I'll never tell you."

He laughed out loud and grabbed her by her neck, "You'll regret ever saying that to me."

He hissed loudly and his eyes became brighter. Natalie choked and gasped for air. She struggled with the knife in her hand and stabbed him right in the heart. He dropped her on the floor and fell to the ground screaming. Natalie crawled away and tired to get another knife off the counter. Before she could get up, he grabbed her leg and pulled. She screamed as he took the knife out of his chest and grinned maliciously.

"You can't kill me Natalie, I am Death."

She let out a scream as he slashed her throat. She choked on her blood as it spread across the kitchen floor. He stood up and fixed his tie. He scanned the kitchen.

"Where are you angel?"

Mina was paralyzed with fear. She prayed he wouldn't find her. He hissed silently as he looked in vain.

"No need. I'll find you soon enough and you'll be mine."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Mina crawled out the space and ran to her mother. Her mother laid in the debris. Tears dropped down her face and she kissed her mother's hand.

"I love you Mommy."

She sat next to her mother and stroked her hair. Her nose caught the smell of gas polluting the air. She got up and ran out the back and into trees nearby. Seconds later the house exploded and went in smoke. Mina sat near a bush and cried silently as her mother, home, and life went up in flames.

A/N: Wow finished! Yay! Make sure to let me know how you like this. Please Review!! Huggles all around. Toodles for now.

-WooWoo316


	2. In the Beginning

A/N: Hmmm I really like writing this story so far. It's helping make my creative juices flow a little better and also helping me write the rest of my other fics, which I promise should be updated soon enough.

Oh yes before I forget...

_italics-_ dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or anything else copyright.

**The Devil's Touch**

**In the Beginning**

_Three years later..._

The chruch bells rang loudly to signal recess. Young boys and girls ran out the double doors and onto the grounds to play on the playground. Two nuns stood on the steps and watched the children play. The little boys kicked around a soccor ball and the girls stood by the trees playing hide'n'seek. The atmosphere was light and cheerful. Not one person was depressed, except one. A young girl of eight years looked out on the window with a look of disappointment. Her long blonde hair was in a long braid and she was holding her teddy bear close.

"Mina, why aren't you outside enjoying the weather?"

Mina looked up to see Sister Mary Nordheim smiling at her. She liked her best out of all the other nuns. Sister Mary Nordheim was about 27 years old and not very tall. Her bright gray eyes were always warm and full of laughter. She was very nice and actually talked to Mina.

"I don't have any friends," Mina whispered.

The nun smiled sympathetically and kneeled next to her. Mina arrived at the Our Lady of Peace Orphange three years ago. No one knew where she came from and her past was shrouded in a mystery. At first even the nuns avoided her. Something seemed different about the little girl, but Sister Mary Nordheim ignored everyone and befriended the girl with no questions asked.

"Mina everyone has friends, don't be so hard on yourself."

Mina wiped a tear away, "But no one talks to me! I don't belong here. Ever since I got here, everyone avoids me."

Sister Mary Nordheim patted Mina's head, "Sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sure if you go outside and talk to some of the girls, you all will get along just fine."

Mina sniffed, "Really?"

She smiled at the young girl, "Really."

Mina smiled, "Okay, I'll go outside and play."

The nun watched Mina run outside and play with four other girls near the apple trees. She walked down the hallway and into the santuary. She knelt down before the statue of Mary and did the sign of the cross.

"Please, protect the girl and watch over. May evil's unholy touch stay away from her."

Sister Mary Nordheim watched the candles flicker around her.

"I fear no one will be able to save her."

------------------------------

_Nine years later..._

"Lights out!!!!"

The girls groaned and got into their beds. Lamps were insantly turned off as the nuns walked up and down the corridor. Mina sat crossed legged on her bed reading a book quietly. Her best friend Lita ran into the room breathless with a folded piece of paper.

"Here. You owe me BIG time."

Mina smiled to her friend, "Thank you."

She read the note quietly to herself and smiled. (_He wants to meet me tomorrow._)

Lita smiled and her green eyes lite up, "Your welcome. Hey can you braid my hair real quick."

Mina nodded, "Sure, but hurry up."

For a seventeen year old, Lita was extremely tall for her age. Her long legs folded awkwardly as Mina began to braid her long brown hair. Mina began to hum a song quietly to herself.

"What are you singing?"

Mina blinked, "Huh?"

Lita turned around and looked and her, "The song you were just humming? It was pretty. Where did you learn it?"

Mina shrugged, "I don't know. I think my mother use to sing it to me."

Lita got up and looked in the mirror, "Cool. Thank you."

Mina yawned, "Anytime."

Lita got into the bed next her, "You okay? You haven't been getting any sleep lately."

Mina sighed, "I'm just not looking forward to another night of nightmares."

Lita patted her friend's hand, "You'll be okay. Just think, Andrew really likes you! What did he say in the note?"

She blushed, "Huh? Just hello...and..random things."

Lita arched her eyebrow, "Right. Well goodnight."

"Night."

Mina rolled over and closed her eyes. (_Please, just for one night, don't let him come._)

_She walked down a corridor with candles lit all around. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a long black dress. It had a very low cut and was held together by straps across her chest. Her makeup was dark and sensual. Her hair was up in a mound of curls. She began to panic and backed up slowly._

_"There you are, my angel."_

_Mina shrieked and spun around. He was smiling down at her. His eyes drank in her every detail._

_"You've grown into a beautiful woman."_

_She looked away from him, "Why are you here? Stay out of my head."_

_He chuckled coldly and snapped his fingers. She instantly was in his arms. He looked like a lion ready to pounce it's prey._

_"Don't worry, I'll make you into a woman soon enough."_

_She twisted her hand free from his grasped and slapped him across the face._

_"Stay the hell away from me!"_

_He smirked and threw her onto the bed. She gasped as his hands roamed her body._

_"No-"_

_He silenced her with a kiss and she struggled with all her might._

_"Don't fight it. You and I are meant to be together."_

_She felt his lips touch her inner thigh and she struggled harder._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

"MINA? MINA?! Someone get help!!!!"

Mina kept screaming in her sleep. Thrashing around wildly trying to fight off an unknown force. Lita tried to grab her arm.

"Don't touch her!"

All the girls had awoken now and stepped back to let the person walk by. Sister Mary Nordheim came through holding her rosary beads. She took a bottle out of her pocket and poured some it on Mina's forehead and began to mutter Latin.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Mina's eyes popped open and she looked around the room. Her nightgown was torn in places and bruises where he touched her began to become visible. She put her hands in her face and began to cry. Lita hugged Mina as the other girls whispered to each other. The nun put a blanket over Mina's shoulders.

"Come with me Mina."

She helped the young girl up and they walked out the living corridor's.

"Where are we going Sister?"

The nun reached the door to the male living corridors.

"To see Father Artemis."

------------------------------

Mina shivered as they sat down in the office of the priest. She only looked up once when he walked into the room. He was an elderly man of about 60 with white hair and deep blue eyes. He smile sleepily at Mina and sat down.

"Sister Mary Nordheim has told me about the incident."

Mina nodded weakly.

He shook his head, "I feared this would happen."

He opened one of his drawers and put an old wooden box on the table. He took a key and opened it up. Mina looked inside to see a cross necklace made out silver laying in the crushed velvet. She looked at him and he nodded his head. She took it out the box and put it around her neck. It glowed for a moment and went back to normal.

Father Artemis blow out the air he was holding in.

"Good, he hasn't done anything yet. This will protect you. He can't touch you now."

"Father?" Mina looke confused.

He sighed and ran his hand through his thining hair, "Mina, you are in grave danger. We all were to comfortable with the silence, but now he has taken advantage of it to get to you."

Mina clutched her heart. "You mean him."

The priest nodded, "Yes, Lucifier himself wants to make you his bride."

The blood drained from her face. "That's who killed my mother! She died trying to protect me."

Father Artemis pounded his fist on table. "Your mother was a brave woman and she did everything in her power to save you. What she never told us was what you are capable of."

Mina looked surprise,"Me? I'm not special."

"Have you ever wondered why people are attached to you. Do you feel happiness around you? Have you ever wondered why you feel different from other people?"

"Yes, but-"

"That is because you are an angel Mina," he whispered.

"What?" Mina sat up in her chair.

"That is why you can't remember most of your childhood when you were with your mother. When you were a baby, she fled with you and went into hiding. Something went wrong and we don't why, but he found you and now he wants you for himself. We can't let that happen. He must be stopped."

Mina felt numb. An angel?! How could she be an angel. It wasn't possible. Where were her wings? Halo? It didn't make sense!

"I can't be one. It's impossible."

Father Artemis smiled, "When you come of age-18, then it will be official. Your wings will grow and you will have a divine power."

Mina felt the tears stream down her face,"This is crazy. I can't do this alone."

"I was sent here to protect you and I will continue to. There are many things to be done and we have to move quickly. We're leaving tonight at once. I want you to go pack your things and tell no one where you are going. Mina this is a dangerous journey. Will you be able to be strong and endure it?" he asked seriously.

Mina nibbled on her botton lip, "Yes, my mother wouldn't die in vain."

Father Artemis smiled, "Excellent. Go now."

Mina took off to get her things. The priest sat back down in his chair.

"May God protect us both."

A/N: Whew! YAY! Another chapter done and ready for faithful readers to read -.-J Toodles for now!

-WooWoo316


	3. Fire and Brimestone

A/N: Okay so despite the lack of reviews I'm still gonna write this because I like it (raspberry) so there. Onward. Enjoy loyal -.-J readers. Good day! Also this stuff is just for fun. I just love the idea of old school good versus evil...with a modern twist.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**The Devil's Touch**

**Fire and Brimstone**

He walked around his kingdom of lost souls with a smile on his face. (_This is my Paradise.)_ He stopped in front of a door and it opened slowly. He walked in and sat down at the head of the table. All noise stopped immediately. He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Do you fools have anything valuable to report to me?"

Noise erupted at once more.

"SILENCE!!"

The room began instantly silent.

"You insolent maggots, I ask a simple question and I don't get any answers! I've come to far to be stopped at this point. Get out of my site. ALL OF YOU!!!"

All the members filed out one by one avoiding his gaze. He got up and walked over to the balcony. His ears perked up and he smirked.

"I thought I told everyone to leave me."

A woman walked up to him and knelt at his feet. He looked down at her and smirked. She was his half sister Rei. Just as night and day, they too were different. He had fair features while she was exotic. She had smooth tanned ivory skin. Her ebony hair was twisted into a bun and her eyes were the color of amethyst gems. She wore a tight, simple, black dress with ankle strapped, black high heels. She stood once and and put her hands on her hips.

"What do I give the pleasure of having my sister's presence?"

"_Half _sister Lucas," she corrected in her sensual, soft voice.

"As yes, you are quite right," he chuckled.

"Even so, that wouldn't have stopped your sick infatuation with me," Rei snapped.

Lucas laughed out loud in a sickening way, "Again Rei, you have caught me. However, you didn't answer my question."

Rei tapped her finger on the black quartz rail, "I've distracted you long enough. Have you found her?"

He sighed, "What do you think?"

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"Correct. Those roaches have told her everything. I was this close to getting her and now they are involved. We need to get her before other _interventions_ decide to take it upon themselves and help."

"I just don't understand this obsession you have with her! You can find someone else to be your queen, though the circumstances are quite disturbing. You killed her mother twelve years ago."

Lucas smiled coldly, "I had no choice. She took what was rightfully mine. And now everyone shall pay. I want Mina."

Rei walked behind him and encircled her hands around his waist. She stood on her tip toes and began to nibble on his earlobe. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddered moan. She stopped and began to giggle. His eyes blazed angrily and he grabbed her wrist.

"You little siren!"

Rei giggled louder and broke from his grasp, "I'm not one of your little whores dear _brother_! However I've sent the twins to comprehend your little 'angel'. You can thank me later."

She bowed lowly and walked off the balcony. He watched her hungrily.

"Maybe I will take you up on your offer," he called to her.

He clenched his teeth and waved his hand over in front of him. An image of Mina's face appeared of him. He looked at it lustfully. _(Soon you will be mine)_.

------------------------------

_Train station..._

Mina followed Father Artemis silently around the train station. People ran into them as they tried to go about their business. The priest stopped and looked at the number on the train and looked at Mina with a smile.

"This is the one."

They gave the worker their tickets and looked for a compartment. The only one available was with a man sleeping in the corner. Mina took off her coat and sat down near the window. She sighed as the clouds overhead began to grow darker. The whistle blew and the train began to move. Father Artemis patted her arm sympathetically.

"My child, I know your in a bad mood, but don't worry because things will be right in the end."

"I hope so Father Artemis. It hurt that I couldn't tell Lita where I was going. I have doubts about all this. What if I fail?"

"You won't Mina because you have faith."

She sighed and played with a strand of her hair, "Where are we going anyway?"

The old priest coughed slightly, "That, I cannot tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy, but it is a long journey. So get some sleep."

Mina nodded and watched as the rain began to fall down. Her eyelids grew heavy and she nodded off to sleep.

**KNOCK!! KNOCK!!**

Mina and Father Artemis awoke with a start. A porter was at the door. Father Artemis walked over a opened the door.

"Sorry to disturbe you this evening, but the train is now going at the a slower pace due to the heavy rainfall."

Mina looked at the window and couldn't even see the outside. Rain was slamming against the window and the wind howling loudly. She rubbed her arms and put back on her coat.

Father Artemis sighed, "Thank you for telling us. Could you bring us a menu please?"

"Certainly sir. I shall be back briefly."

He left quickly. Mina stared at the stranger in the corner for the first time. A blanket covered the person entirely so she couldn't see who it was.

"Should we wake this person up?"

Father Artemis sighed, "If they are hungry, then they'll wake up and request a porter. For lets not disturb the person."

Suddenly the lights turned off and the train went completely black. Mina's heart began to race.

"Father Artemis?"

"I'm right here Mina. Hold on a moment."

A beam of light hit her face. He was holding a flashlight and a gun.

Mina was confused, "Father Artemis, why are you holding a gun?"

He sighed and sat down, "Mina, I didn't want to tell you this, but we were being followed at the train station. That heathen has spies. Be careful and stay away from the windows."

She nodded as her breath began to show. The temperature dropped on the train. Father Artemis stood up and opened the door. He looked around the corridor. Mina's breath grew tight in her chest and she let out a scream.

**SMASH!**

The window behind her exploded and she fell to the ground. A shriek of laughter came from behind her. She whimpered as two people jumped into the room. They hissed and looked around.

"Where the fuck is she?" the woman yelled.

"Relax Beryl! We don't need any drama," a man growled.

"Kiss my ass Rubeus!"

Mina held her breath and tried to crawl out. A foot pressed on her back.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Mina screamed as she was pulled up by her hair. She looked into the eyes of the woman. They were cat-like and an eerie green. Her hair was a bright red and fangs protruded out of her mouth. She took a claw and traced around Mina's face.

"Hmmm you are a beauty. No wonder my master wants you."

Rubeus smirked and felt a gun up against his back. His flaming red hair looked like fire and his eyes were a golden yellow. His fingers looked like talons.

"Let the girl go!"

Beryl threw Mina down on the floor and laughed, "Now I've seen everything! A priest with a gun!"

Father Artemis pointed it at her, "Be gone demons from Hell!!!"

Rubeus walked up to the priest slowly, "Oh I'm so scared."

The gun went off. Rubeus stood there unharmed.

"No, you've accomplished pissing me off."

He grabbed Father Artemis by the neck and threw him against the fall. Mina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Father Artemis.."

Rubeus slashed his talons across his face and stabbed him in the chest. The priest looked over at Mina with blood dripping down. He reached his hand out and drew his last breath. Beryl laughed.

"Good job brother. Now lets get this bitch!"

Rubeus smirked and then heard Beryl scream.

He turned around and saw a bullet hit her in the middle of her head and her body disintegrate. Mina looked at the man in awe. He had long silver hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What-"

He looked down at her, "Get the hell out of here...NOW!"

She nodded and ran out into the corridor. Rubeus growled and stretched his talons.

"You let her get away and now I'm gonna gut you like a fish! At least before I do that. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Rubeus, head bird demon and under the command of Lucifer himself."

The stranger smirked and grabbed his sword, "I'm Kunzite Constantine and I'm gonna send you right back to hell."

A/N:Yay! I'm done. Good grief...it's funny I just started writing at 10 pm and finished this at 3:15 am. Well I wish everyone a Happy Holiday and Season's Greetings. pEaces.

-WooWoo316


End file.
